


Blissl

by chadsuke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not difficult to make friends in the Resistance, Finn finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissl

Finn hadn’t… expected the Resistance to be like this. It was nothing like the First Order (all for the better). Poe happily took him around to introduce him to all of his pilot friends - the doctors were _kind_ here, and tried to make him stay in bed instead of forcing him out of it - random people sometimes just went up to him and thanked him.

 ~~It didn’t change the hole that Rey had left, or the anger at what had happened to Mr. Solo, but it helped.~~   _Better to think of that stuff when he could actually do something about it, anyway._

He was just about to stand up and get dressed to see the new day, when Lieutenant Connix appeared with a beam. “Finn! Good, you’re still here.”

The former stormtrooper had long since gotten used to people seeing him in his medical gown, but her sudden appearance still gave him a start. “Uh, Lieutenant-” 

“I _told_ you, call me Kaydel-”

“-what brings you here?”

She grinned. “Close your eyes. I’ve got something for you.”

In the Order, he would’ve followed the order, but he wouldn’t have trusted. Here, Finn did so willingly, closing his eyes even as his heart beat so loudly it seemed it was climbing up into his brain. It was… weird, and his breath caught as she placed _something_ around his neck. “Okay, now you can open them.”

There was… a pipe? around his neck. Gingerly, Finn picked it up, turning it over to try to grasp the extent of it. It was three small wooden pipes strung together on a string to form a necklace. “What’s this?”

“It’s called a Blissl.” The lieutenant’s hands twitched, folding together in front of her, and Finn had to wonder for a moment if she felt just as awkward as he did. “I was going through some old stuff of mine, and I thought you might like it. You… probably didn’t get music in the First Order, did you?”

Someone just thought of him. She was just thinking of him, and it was someone that wasn’t Poe or Rey or even General Organa. Finn gave her a grateful smile. “No, we didn’t. …Thanks, Kaydel.”

The returning smile lit up the room. “No problem! I’ll leave you to get dressed, but- Will you join me and Pamich for breakfast? Poe’s patrolling, so we thought…”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Great!”

With that, he was left alone in the room. It didn’t feel as oppressive, though, somehow, and he fingered the Brissl for a moment before gently blowing into one of the pipes. The single note flared, hung in the air for a moment, and then faded, as did the next.

Finn grinned - and got up to get dressed.


End file.
